Pineapples- a silaze story
by theajsmaster
Summary: It's from my deviantart account, don't judge to hard


Enjoy every bit of this small story, This originally came from my DeviantArt account, theajsmaster, so I hope you like it. :"3 If you hate Silaze and if you hate pineapples, then I recommend you don't read okay? good.

"Hurry up Slow poke, your gonna miss out on the fun!" Blaze called over her shoulder. Silver panted, his legs were tired from running. "tell... ah.. tell me again Blaze why I had to tag along?" "Because silly, this is your first time at a farmers market! and were gonna have the best time of our lives!" Blaze stopped to wait for the gray hedgehog to catch up. "You said that last time when we went to that amusement park where your kingdom was." Silver shuddered, "I don't even want to think about what happened during that ride." *Flashback* "No don't take me on that ride Blaze, I'm too scared." Silver pouted, his arms were folded across his chest, his shoes were sinking into the dirt. "Silver your gonna be fine." The purple cat sighed. She heaved once more finally pulling silver right next to her. "Don't be such a baby Silver, you said you were gonna take me out on a date." "But Blaze..." "And buy us tickets to the death drop." Blaze narrowed her eyes stubbornly. Silver gulped, He has never ridden a roller-coaster like that before. All of it was covered in blue fire, a 1000 mile journey up and straight down at almost 560 miles an hour. It was the most dangerous and fastest roller-coaster in all of Mobius. He remembered going to the same amusement park when he was a kid. Shadow, Blaze, and Sonic tried to get him on the death drop but he didn't want to have his quills torn off his back. Not like what happened to his good friend Knuckles when that ride tore off the dreads from his head. He was crying and wailing for almost 72 hours straight. Good thing they managed to repair his dreads before they all died on him. "Silver!" Blaze snapped. "Yeah?" "Hurry up were next!" To silver's surprise Blaze has pushed him to the front of the line. Now he was next. "Don't worry Silver I'm right behind you." Silver gulped. He and Blaze were put into the same cart, Blaze was riveting with excitement. Silver was not. He held on to the metal bar. No seat belts. No safety cushions. 100% risk of dying. A sweat drop poured down Silver's forehead. "uhhhh... Blaze?" He tapped the princess on the shoulder. She turned her gaze to face his, "yes Silver?" "Do people die on this ride?" "Not necessarily, yeah some people do but eh... there's a 10% chance you'll live." Silver was devastated, "WHAT KIND OF DATE IS THIS?!" Blaze smirked, a warm fire glinted in her amber eyes. "Why my dear Silver-kun, it's the KIND OF DATE WHERE INTENSITY IS SO HIGH YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE RISK FOR IT!" "That's right!" A blue hedgehog called from behind. "Hey Silver, what's up?" "Sonic?! What are you doing here?" Silver gulped, if he chickened out in front of Blaze, she'll scorch him to the death, and If he chickened out in front of Sonic, the name calling would begin again. Sonic seemed impressed, "Wow Silver, you finally got your sorry butt onto this ride. I'm impressed." "Really Sonic?" Silver's eyes grew big. "Nah, you'll chicken out for sure." "Will not." Will too" "Will not" "Will too" "Okay fine." Sonic crossed his arms with a small toothy grin on his lips. "If you chicken out, I want you to tell Big the cat you wanna make out with him." Silver's mouth hung open, but no words came out. "Fine" he shrugged, "But if I don't chicken out you will have to go up to Shadow, kiss him on the lips, and tell him this "Hey baby, let's go out." Sonic began blushing. He tried to find the right words to say, then weakly replied, "Okay then, your on." Then the announcer began to speak, "Please keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times, if you fall or die we do not plan for you to sew us for the damage. Have fun!" the ride began to move at a supersonic speed. Silver gulped hard to try to hold his screaming for after the ride. Of course he did not want to ask the big fat cat to make out. and it would be funny to see Shadow chase Sonic around the park screaming "Your gonna be sorry you tried to kiss me FAKER!" As the vehicle rode straight down, Silver's scream was drowned by the tons of other screams and laughter that came from the 15 other mobians riding in the cart. 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.' Silver kept thinking. He clutched onto the metal bar tightly, hoping that he wouldn't fall off the cart. "The ride is now over, please get off and get a life thank you." The ride was over, it was all over! Silver sighed in relief. As he noticed Sonic getting off the ride he screamed in his face, "I DID IT I DIDN"T CHICKEN OUT! NOW YOU HAVE TO TELL SHADOW YOU LOVE HIM." "Congrats dude." Sonic muttered, "Fine I'll tell him." He sped off to the booth where Shadow was waiting holding a whole bunch of stuff animals in his arms. Once he heard that he started chasing Sonic around the park screaming exactly what Silver would have thought. He followed blaze to another booth, before passing out with a dumb derp like smile plastered on his face - "Don't remind me on how that went." Blaze chuckled. She clutched silver's hand with her own both making them blush, "You were sent to the hospital and was out for a week and a half." She smiled, "But hey you got to admit that was a pretty fun ride huh." "I could have almost died on that ride." "Yeah but you didn't did ya?" "No" "See, now come on let's go to that farmer's market." Blaze dragged him to a large looking store. Outside was different kinds of fruit. Apples, oranges, bananas, and another fruit. It was yellow- green oval shaped fruit with numb spiky thorn like "stuff" on every inch of the fruit. Silver's eyes sparkled at the sight. "Blaze" he breathed, "What is that?" The princess pointed at the oval shapped fruit, "You mean that?" "Yeah, it's so beautiful..." Drool hung off from Silver's bottom lip. The princess shrugged, "They're pineapples." She tapped Silver on the shoulder, "Hey sil..." Silver fell on his knees begging with huge puppy dog eyes, "Blaze! oh please oh please let's buy this "pineapple" I think were bonding!" The princess sighed. If she said no, that hedgehog was going to cry and she hated it when she saw tears in her boyfriend's eyes. She took a deep breath, "Okay then. I'll buy the pineapple." Silver wrapped his arms around Blaze's waist, quickly pulling her into a kiss. Their lips conected for moments before Silver sped off into the market, leaving Blaze dumbstruck. Silver just kissed her! a small but longing kiss. A tried to hide the pink blush that grew onto her face from the fellow citizens she ruled over. "BLAZE! BLAZE! BLAZE!" Silver called out. He ran over to his girlfriend crying. "Hurry Blaze there gonna sell out on all the pineapples! please Blaze you said you'll buy it." "I'm coming Silver, slow down for a second." Blaze panted as the little nieve hedgehog placed her hand in his own then started to fly with Blaze struggling to keep up on the ground. He stopped at the pineapple stand. The purple princess landed behind him flat faced on the floor. "Look at this Blaze, all these beautiful creatures... they were made to be eaten but I saw beyond their tasty juice. I Silver the hedgehog has seen the inner beauty of these fruits, I seen their leaves sticking up like mine, and that cushion like outside." He pulled Blaze closer to him, his gaze was still focused on the pineapple. "Oh my sweet, sweet, sweet pineapple. Tonight, your all mine." A smirk (the ones Shadow would give Sonic, if you know Sonadow. Yeah) grew on his face, he tossed the pineapple to Blaze. "Hurry up Blaze we don't want the line to be long!" He tugged Blaze's hand harder as if he wanted to break it off. looks like he likes that thing more than me. Blaze stared at the majestic fruit. Her gaze meant death. You better stay away from my Silver, or else I swear you'll be sorry. She placed the fruit on the counter. The casheir looked at Blaze with such confusion, "my princess? are you okay?" "SHUT UP AND SCAN THE STUPID PINEAPPLE!" she snapped. A ginger fire curled around her fist. The casheir gulped, nodding. He scanned the pineapple. Blaze slammed the money on the counter top, leaving with the fruit in her hands. SIlver who was waiting outside saw her coming, his heart leaped with excitement. In a couple of hours he and his new beautiful pineapple would be alone together. He hugged Blaze tight, "Thanks Blaze for the pineapple." Blaze smiled lovingly. She leaned up, pressing her lips against Silver's. Silver closed his eyes, deepening the kiss even furthur. "This is the best date ever." Blaze sighed as they parted once more. "Speaking of date I need to plan a date with this pineapple!" Silver pushed Blaze out of the way, "I'll see you later Blaze!" Once teleporting away. Blaze shook her head angrily, "Why do I even try?" "Because, he's to good for you." Sonic's fimiliar voice piped up from behind Blaze's back. "He has other people or... objects to like other than you..." "Sonic" She growled, "You better start finding an esacape route right now." "Why?" "Beacuse you'll be sorry once I'm finish with you!" A bast of fire hurdled towards the blue hedgehog. He sped off with Blaze hot on her heels. As for Silver and the pineapple... I just can't say. But for Sonic, he ended up at the hospital with 3rd degree burns all over his body and had Amy Rose as his 'private' nurse. "Sonic?" Silver asked. "You in here?" Sonic was wrapped in gauze from head to toe, only his moth was unaffected. "Well yeah, what do you want Silver?" "I just wanted to tell you the good news!" Sonic raised an eyebrow, "oh? what's up?" "Ok your gonna think I'm crazy but... Me and the Pineapple are engaged!" Silver cried. He hugged his pineapple close. Sonic muffled a 'YOUR CRAZY!' through the gauze. "I know your proud of me Sonic!" Silver said smiling, "turns out me and the pineapple had more in common than I did with Blaze!" he tapped Sonic on the head, "Me and Blaze still go out. Oh and Sonic, the nurse needs to see you now." 'NO SILVER! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE!' Sonic screamed through the wrapping. "Oh no Sonic." Silver said softly, "You need to stay here, until your 100% well again." He put a small present on the table next to Sonic's cot bed. "It's a chilidog since I knew you love them so much. I think it's soggy now... anyway's see you soon buddy!" 'SILVER!' Sonic sighed. But the hedgehog has already left the room. Silver kissed the pineapple purring, "oh we have a whole future ahead of us my love, and don't worry you'll be safe in my arms always. Promise."


End file.
